publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Clery Act
|USC title=20 |USC sec=1092(f) |CFR title=34 |CFR sec=668.46 |other leg=Campus Sex Crimes Prevention Act FERPA Drug-Free School and Campuses Act |}} The Jeanne Clery Disclosure of Campus Security Policy and Campus Crime Statistics Act or Clery Act is a federal statute codified at uscsub 20 1092 f, with implementing regulations in the U.S. Code of Federal Regulations at USCFR 34 668 46. The Clery Act requires all colleges and universities that participate in federal financial aid programs to keep and disclose information about crime on and near their respective campuses. Compliance is monitored by the United States Department of Education, which can impose civil penalties, up to $27,500 per violation, against institutions for each infraction and can suspend institutions from participating in federal student financial aid programs. The law is named for Jeanne Clery, a 19-year-old Lehigh University freshman who was raped and murdered in her campus residence hall in 1986. The Clery Act, signed in 1990, was originally known as the Crime Awareness and Campus Security Act. Requirements of Act Annual Security Report By October 1 of each year, institutions must publish and distribute their Annual Campus Security Report to current and prospective students and employees. Institutions are also allowed to provide notice of the report, a URL if available, and how to obtain a paper copy if desired. This report is required to provide crime statistics for the prior three years, policy statements regarding various safety and security measures, campus crime prevention program descriptions, and procedures to be followed in the investigation and prosecution of alleged sex offenses. Crime Log The institution's police department or security departments are required to maintain a public log of all crimes reported to them, or those of which they are made aware. The log is required to have the most recent 60 days' worth of information. Each entry in the log must contain the nature, date, time and general location of each crime and disposition of the complaint, if known. Information in the log older than 60 days must be made available within two business days. Crime logs must be kept for seven years, three years following the publication of the last annual security report. Timely Warnings The Clery Act requires institutions to give timely warnings of crimes that represent a threat to the safety of students or employees. Institutions are required to publish their policies regarding timely warnings in their Annual Campus Security Report. The institution is only required to notify the community of crimes which are covered by the Clery statistics. Crime Statistics An institution must keep the most recent three years of crime statistics that occurred: on campus, in institution residential facilities, in noncampus buildings, or on public property. The report must also indicate if any of the reported incidents, or any other crime involving bodily injury, was a "hate crime." The following offenses, as defined by the UCR http://www.securityoncampus.org/schools/cleryact/definitions.html) are required to be included in the institution's ASR as well as sent to the U.S. Department of Education annually: *Criminal homicide: **Murder and nonnegligent manslaughter **Negligent manslaughter *Sexual offenses: **forcible **nonforcible *Robbery *Aggravated assault *Burglary *Arson *Motor vehicle theft *Arrest and/or disciplinary referrals for **Liquor-law violations **Drug-law violations **Illegal weapons possession Institutions are required to indicate if any of the crimes, or any other crime involving bodily injury, was a "hate crime." See also * Family Educational Rights and Privacy Act (FERPA) * Crime mapping * Campus public safety External links Service Providers *One Call Now School Emergency Notification. *Federal Signal. *REACT Systems. *Cooper Notification. *IRIS Mass Notification System. *NotifyASAP Provider of Mass Alert technology. *RED ALERT Mass Notification System. *First2Know Mass Notification System. *Communications Made Easy. Laws and Regulations *Original Campus Security Act (1990; Public Law 101-542, Title II) *Clery Act - 20 USC 1092(f) *Department of Education Regulations for the Clery Act (34 CFR 668.46) *Definitions of Crime Statistics - Appendix A of 34 CFR 668 *Legislative history of the Clery Act Crime Statistics *US Department of Education's Campus Security Statistics Website Other information *Security on Campus - Information regarding the Clery Act *US Department of Education - Campus Security *Clery Act Campus Crime Reporting Handbook (PDF) *SPLC's Student Media Guide to the Clery Act Category:United States federal education legislation Category:United States federal criminal legislation Category:Campus safety and security